This invention relates generally to the field of data networks, and more particularly, to the distribution of information on a data network.
One of the pivotal challenges in scaling the Internet infrastructure for mass adoption is the problem of distributing arbitrary content from a sourcing site to many users in the Internet in an efficient, viable, and cost effective fashion. The dissemination of popular news articles, video broadcasts, stock quotes, new releases of popular software, and so forth all can result in the so-called flash effect, where large numbers of users spread across the network all try to retrieve the same content from the same server at roughly the same time. Not only does a traffic flash bring a server to its knees, but it also wastes network bandwidth because many redundant copies of the same content flow across the wide-area network. For example, a breaking news event on CNN""s web site could cause millions of users to fetch the article""s text off their server. Likewise, the premiere run of a high-visibility movie broadcast over the Internet could similarly encourage millions of users to attempt to access the media content server.
Two key mechanisms for the Web have been proposed to overcome the problems induced by the flash effect, namely, caching and server replication. In caching, a cache is situated at a strategic location within the network infrastructure to intercept content requests from the clients. When the cache receives a content request, it consults its store of content and if the requested data is present, the cache serves the request locally. Otherwise, the request is relayed to the origin server and the response is relayed back to the client. During this process the cache stores the response in its local store. Many strategies have been proposed for managing the local store, e.g., deciding when to discard an object from the cache, when to refresh an object that may be different from the server, and so forth. Caches may be non-transparent, in which the client is explicitly configured with the cache""s network address, or transparent, in which the client is ignorant of the cache and the cache intercepts the content request transparently, e.g., using a layer-4 switch.
In server replication, servers are deployed across the wide area and clients are assigned to these distributed servers to balance the load and save network bandwidth. These replicated servers may have some or all of the content contained at the origin server and many variations exist for how a particular arrangement of servers are deployed, how content is distributed to them from the master server, and how clients are assigned to the appropriate server.
Much of the technology that has been developed to support these types of server replication and caching technologies is ad hoc and incongruent with the underlying Internet architecture. For example, common techniques for transparent caching break the semantics of TCP and are thus incompatible with certain modes of the underlying IP packet service like multipath routing. This leads to a number of difficult management problems and, in particular, does not provide a cohesive network architecture that can be managed in a sensible fashion from a network operations center.
A similar content distribution problem involves the delivery of live streaming media to many users across the Internet. Here, a server produces a live broadcast feed and clients connect to the server using streaming media transport protocols to receive the broadcast. However, as more and more clients tune in to the broadcast, the server and network becomes overwhelmed by the task of delivering a large number of packet streams to a large number of clients.
One solution to this live broadcast problem is to leverage the efficiency of network layer multicast, or IP Multicast as defined in the Internet architecture. In this approach, a server transmits a single stream of packets to a xe2x80x9cmulticast groupxe2x80x9d rather than sending a separate copy of the stream to each individual client. In turn, receivers interested in the stream in question xe2x80x9ctune inxe2x80x9d to the broadcast by subscribing to the multicast group (e.g., by signaling to the nearest router the subscription information using the Internet Group Management Protocol, IGMP). The network efficiently delivers the broadcast to each receiver by copying packets only at fan out points in the distribution path from the source to all receivers. Thus, only one copy of each packet appears on any physical link.
Unfortunately, a wide variety of deployment and scalability problems have confounded the acceptance and proliferation of IP Multicast in the global Internet. Many of these problems follow fundamentally from the fact that computing a multicast distribution tree requires that all routers in the network have a uniformly consistent view of what that tree looks like. In multicast, each router must have the correct local view of a single, globally consistent multicast routing tree. If routers have disparate views of a given multicast tree in different parts of the network, then routing loops and black holes are inevitable. A number of other problemsxe2x80x94e.g., multicast address allocation, multicast congestion control, reliable delivery for multicast, etc.xe2x80x94have also plagued the deployment and acceptance of IP Multicast. Despite substantial strides in the last couple of years toward commercial deployment of multicast, the resulting infrastructure is still relatively fragile and its reach is extremely limited.
In addition to the substantial technical barriers to the deployment of a ubiquitous Internet multicast service, there are business and economic barriers as well. Internet service providers have not had much success at offering wide-area multicast services because managing, monitoring, and provisioning for multicast traffic is quite difficult. Moreover, it is difficult to control who in a multicast session can generate traffic and to what parts of the network that traffic is allowed to reach. Because of these barriers, a multicast service that reaches the better part of the Internet is unlikely to ever emerge. Even if it does emerge, the process will undoubtedly take many years to unfold.
To avoid the pitfalls of multicast, others have proposed that the streaming-media broadcasts be enabled by an application-level solution called a splitter network. In this approach, a set of servers distributed across the network are placed at strategic locations within the service providers"" networks. These servers are provided with a xe2x80x9csplittingxe2x80x9d capability, which allows them to replicate a given stream to a number of downstream servers. With this capability, servers can be arranged into a tree-like hierarchy, where the root server sources a stream to a number of downstream servers, which in turn split the stream into a number of copies that are forwarded to yet another tier of downstream servers.
Unfortunately, a splitter network of servers is plagued with a number of problems. First, the tree of splitters is statically configured, which means that if a single splitter fails, the entire sub-tree below the point of failure loses service. Second, the splitter network must be oriented toward a single broadcast center, requiring separate splitter networks composed of distinct physical servers to be maintained for each broadcast network. Third, since the splitter abstraction is based on an extension of a media server, it is necessarily platform dependent, e.g., a RealNetworks-based splitter network cannot distribute Microsoft Netshow traffic. Fourth, splitter networks are highly bandwidth inefficient since they do not track receiver interest and prune traffic from sub-trees of the splitter network that have no downstream receivers. Finally, splitter networks provide weak policy controlsxe2x80x94the aggregate bit rate consumed along a path between two splitter nodes cannot be controlled and allocated to different classes of flows in a stream-aware fashion.
To address the wide variety of problems outlined above, one embodiment of the present invention provides a comprehensive redirection system for content distribution in a virtual overlay broadcast network (OBN). In this system, service nodes are situated at strategic locations throughout the network infrastructure, but unlike previous systems, these service nodes are coordinated across the wide area into a cohesive, coordinated, and managed virtual overlay network. Service node clusters peer with each other across IP tunnels, exchanging routing information, client subscription data, configuration controls, bandwidth provisioning capabilities and so forth. At the same time, the service nodes are capable of processing application-specific requests for content, e.g., they might appear as a. Web server or a streaming-media server depending on the nature of the supported service. In short, a service node has a hybrid role: it functions both as a server as well as an application-level content router.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an improvement to a packet-switched network is provided. The packet-switched network includes addressable routers for routing packet traffic, wherein a packet of data is routed from a source node to a destination node based on address fields of the packet. The improvement comprises a redirector coupled to at least one of the addressable routers and includes logic for accepting a service request from a client, logic for determining a selected server for handling the service request, the selected server being one of a plurality of servers that can handle the service request, and logic for generating a redirection message directed to the client for redirecting the service request to the selected server.